


ROY G BIV

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Spacedogs appreciation week 2016 feb 14-21 [5]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Color Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Spacedogs, Spacedogs Appreciation Week, roy g biv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon asked for a spacdogs color challenge but instead of just three colors they asked if i could do the colors of the rainbow which im assuming means ROY G BIV</p>
            </blockquote>





	ROY G BIV

RED

Ever Since he could remember, red had always been Nigel’s favorite color. He had loved the color when it had been his little trucks he played with as a child. He had loved it when the color coated his knuckles after defending his honor and his business. He had loved it whenever Gabi had had freshly dyed her hair and the color saturated her locks.

Now he had thought he could not love the color red any more than he already did, but each time his darling Adam forgoed his usual boxers and instead chose to slip on the bright red y-front briefs Nigel had bought him on a whim. He was proven wrong. 

 

ORANGE

The streetlight outside their bedroom, soft and orange, fell upon them as they lay in bed. Adam, already dead to the world, was curled into Nigel’s side nose pressed firmly into the curve where his neck met his shoulder. Probably dreaming about stars and galaxies but Nigel was not dreaming, he was awake contemplating how he had gotten here in Adam’s arms.

Lord knows he was not a good man, he had done some terrible things to get by in his life and yet Adam had looked past all of that. He had accepted Nigel's into his life, working his routines and schedules to make room for him and the things he liked to do. Nigel had certainly been blessed when Adam had looked his way. Swore right then that nothing would ever come between them, he would lay down his life if it would make Adam happy.

 

YELLOW

Nigel had personally watched Adam put away pounds of the cheesy, molten yellow goodness he loved so much. Day after day he consumed his favorite organic Mac n’ cheese for dinner, sometimes Nigel would join him but more often than not he couldn’t eat the same thing for dinner. Adam didn't mind though, he was just glad that Nige would join him for dinner at the table.

 

GREEN

Nigel, becoming more astute in the kitchen, had tried his hand at making homemade salsa but after learning what the little green flecks in it as cilantro, Adam had adamantly refused to touch it.

“It tastes like soap.”

“There isn’t any fuckin’ soap in it darling.”

Adam shook his head, “I didn’t say there was soap in it, I said that the cilantro tastes like soap.”

“The fuck it does, where the hell did you taste soap?”

“I was angry with my aunt when I was eight years old and I called her a bitch and she made me sit with a bar of soap in my mouth for five minutes.”

Nigel gave him a long look before picking up the salsa and throwing it away.

“That’s fucked up darling, bet she fucking deserved it though.”

“She asked me when I was going to buck up and grow out of it.”

Nigel knew that “IT” was Adams Asperger’s, and the fact that anyone would ask that of him was ridiculous.

“Remind me darling, that if I ever meet her to call her a bitch myself.”

 

BLUE

Adam’s eyes were blue, no fuck that, his eyes were not just blue and Nigel would fight you on that fact. Adam’s eyes were the color of the sky on a sunny day when he was happy, the color of the roiling sea when he was angry, and the color of rain clouds when he was sad. Nigel loved the way his eyes would change color, whenever he mentioned it Adam would spout of different scientific facts about blood vessels, pupil size and lighting would give the effect that his eyes would change color but they in fact did not really change, they would always be blue. Nigel, like any other time Adam went off on a tangent, would listen avidly even if he usually didn't understand everything he said. Though that didn't mean Adam wouldn’t find him later that day, reading glasses perched on his nose, looking up some of the different things Adam had mentioned. There was one thing Nigel knew for sure; it was that his darling’s eyes were the one of most beautiful thing on this earth, second only to Adam on the whole.

 

INDIGO

Adam loved the night sky and everything it held. The dots and clusters of white and gold against the indigo expanse was his obsession. He could talk about it for hours on end, to the dismay of most people, he was lucky that Nigel never minded. And here outside the cabin Nigel had rented for them, far away from the lights of the city and cuddled up with Nigel under a blanket was by far the his favorite thing to do.

 

VIOLET

It was unusual for Adam to wake up so early, much earlier than what he had set his alarm for the night before. The sky was just beginning to golden, dotted with fluffy clouds of pink and violet. Adam looked to Nigel as it was not unusual for him to wake him up for an early morning romp, but Adam had to work today and Nigel was usually considerate of that, but Nigel was fast asleep. Adam sat up to look at him better, in repose Nigel looked younger than he was, and the ever present scowl was gone. It was strange to see this man so quiet, this man you was big and boisterous, used the explanative fuck like it was punctuation, even in their more quiet moments he was always making some kind of sound. Between grumbling about something in Romanian or making a deep rumbling in his chest that sounded awfully like a lion’s purr, Nigel was never silent.

Adam reached out a hand and ran it over Nigel’s shoulder, which woke him so used to sleeping lightly to be awake at a moment notice.

“Darling? You aright, is something wrong?”

Adam shook his head, “I just woke up early and couldn’t go back to sleep.”

Nigel smiled softly up at him, eyes going half-mast. “What time do you have got up and start getting ready?”

“Seven O’clock.”

Nigel glanced at the alarm clock and pulled at Adams arm prompting him lay down next him.

“We’ve got two fuckin’ hours till then darling, lay down with me till them, hmm?”

“Okay.”


End file.
